To Secret Kisses and Best Friends
by Hi-ImShel
Summary: Ron and Hermione talk about her relationship with Krum. They both reveal a secret. This causes their feelings to intensify and fills Ron with the hopes of moving forward in their relationship. But wait...is she telling him the truth?   I own nothing.


First I want to say that to everyone who has reviewed my other two stories!

This takes place during the summer before the trio go off to their sixth year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy. As always, sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors!

* * *

><p>"You're not sending Vicky another letter, again, are you? That's the third one this month!" Ron slammed Ginny's bedroom door open and saw Hermione tying a letter to the owl's leg. "You shouldn't use Pig to send him letters either!"<p>

"Relax, Ronald, I'm not using Pig. This is his owl. Why are you keeping count of how many letters we send each other? It's none of your business!" Hermione finished her tying and turned to glare at Ron, arms folding against her chest.

"It is too my business. You're my friend and that bloody gorilla isn't good enough for you! I only care." He closed the door and walked to the window in an attempt to look at the letter.

"You care? Ha!" She turned around to send the owl off on its long journey. "That's so hilarious. Ronald Bill-"

"Don't use my middle name!" He ordered. They stood in silence.

"Viktor is just a friend." Now she began walking over to her cot, bending down to pick up a few books that littered the floor.

"A friend? I didn't know that it was okay for your male friends to stare at your chest."

"Something we always catch you doing to her, Ronnie." The pair turned to see Fred standing in the door way with his hand still on the door knob. "Afternoon, Hermione." He smiled cheekily at her.

"Hello, Fred."

"Go away, Fred. We're talking." Ron was full with orders today, or so it seemed.

"So hostile." Fred rolled his eyes, but smirked as he did so. "I was only coming to inform you that lunch is ready. I can't believe you two still argue over Viktor Krum."

"You should really get over that jealousy, Ron. I hate hearing about it." Ginny popped her head in, smiled at Hermione, and reached around to grab some parchment off of her dresser. "See you two downstairs. Come on, Fred. Let the old couple hash this out some more." The door was closed again.

"I'm not jealous!" Ron managed to yell. "Bugger, I hate siblings." He walked over and sat on Ginny's bed. "Sorry if I get annoying. I just want to… protect you. I don't trust Krum."

"I think its kind that you want to protect me, Ron, but we are only friends. I really don't fancy him in that way. He's interesting to write to, or sometimes he is. I hear enough about quidditch from you and Harry, and that is all he seems to want to talk about anymore. I guess that's all he ever does now." She said down on her bed staring blankly at an open book.

"I can stop talking about it, if it would make you happy." He glanced at her and noticed her small grin.

"No, I like hearing about it from you."

"And you don't from him?" There was a small ounce of hopefulness that could be detected in his voice.

"Sometimes." Her answer made him sigh. "Are you really, you know… jealous?"

"What? No. I don't care that he got to go with you to the ball. It's a stupid ball no one will remember about years from now. Plus, you would have looked terrible standing next to me and my dress robes. It was an embarrassment." He chuckled a little, making her giggle as well.

"You weren't that bad. It was almost two years ago, though."

"Doesn't seem like that long." He noted. "So, you were always just friends with him?"

"Yes, Ron, I've told you so many times before. He wanted to be more, but I just couldn't see myself ever fancying him. He isn't my type."

"What is your type?"

"I don't know. Not quidditch players." He frowned at this statement. She noticed. "I mean famous ones anyway." He sighed again and she went back to staring at her book.

"Did you kiss him?" She looked at him. His question lingered in the air. Silence.

"No." His head perked up and he looked at her. "He tried, but I don't want my first kiss to be that way."

"First kiss?" His ears began to burn.

"Yes, what you're thinking is correct. No one has ever wanted to kiss a know-it-all like me. No one I wanted to anyway."

"I wasn't thinking that!" He quickly defended the both of them. "I mean… you're not a know-it-all. I wasn't thinking that."

"Then what were you thinking?" Silence filled the room once more.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who has never been kissed." He looked at the blanket. Suddenly the pattern became interesting and he traced it with his fingers. It was obvious that he was doing his best to avoid her gaze. "Cho and Harry kissed. Even Ginny has kissed. I feel a bit of pathetic. I guess no one wants to kiss a red headed loser like me."

"Don't ever say that about yourself, Ronald Weasley!" They made eye contact. "You're not pathetic and you're not a loser. I'm sure there are people who would kiss you. Lots of people, probably."

"Yeah, well, who?" His question made her look away and become quiet. He heard a mumbling sound. "What?" He heard it again. "Bloody hell, 'Mione, speak louded."

"I know people who want to kiss you." Her face turned red. She mumbled once more.

"What? Just tell me."

"I will later. It's lunch time." She got up and ran to the door.

* * *

><p>The day went on. Ron and Hermione never looked at each other and never spoke to each other. Ron replayed the conversation in his mind. He was excited. Hermione had never been kissed. They could share their first kiss together! That was, if only he could build up courage to kiss her. <em>I'm going to kiss her this year! <em>He continued to tell himself that, planning our how it would go, what he would say, and how it would feel. But there was a problem. How would it feel? His thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom door opened.

"Sorry, I was looking for Harry." Hermione's eyes flicked from the ground to Ron's bed.

"Come in." Ron moved over to make room for her. She slowly walked by to sit down. "What did you need?"

"Just to talk." She sat down at the foot of his bed trying to move as far away as possible.

"I can talk, if you want." _Does she always have to go see Harry when she needs something? I'm bloody well capable of handling things! _

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you." Her reply cut him.

"Oh, but you can tell Harry? Guess I'm not that good of a friend." He laid back down to stare at the ceiling, regretting ever asking her to come in.

"I was just thinking. It's about what you said. Maybe… maybe I am pathetic for not letting Kr- I mean Viktor kiss me. I mean, he's an international famous quidditch player. How many people can say that their first kiss was a guy that was famous?"

"Cho." Ron smiled a little. His heart began to sink after thinking about what she said. _She only wants a famous person. No wonder why she wanted Harry…_

"I feel pathetic. I want to know how it feels. What do you think it feels like?" She looked at him for the first time since their encounter.

"Wet." It was all he could think of. She giggled.

"Wet. I would hope it's more pleasant than you make it sound." She smiled, and then her smile faded. "I would want it to be special. Maybe with the person I marry, even. I want to feel happy. Is that silly?"

"No." He looked at her with an intense yet comforting glare. "I think that sounds… ideal."

"You want that to, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Ron, can we… never mind." She shook her head and stood up.

"No! Can we what, Hermione?" Without thinking he grabbed her wrist. She slowly began to sit back down.

"I was just curious. I mean, you are my best friend. I might not marry you, but you mean a great deal to me." His heart began to beat faster as he watched her think. "It was silly, never mind." She stood up again.

"You mean a lot to me too. More than you think, actually." She stopped and looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded in response. "Well, I know we both said we wanted our first kiss to be special and nice. But what if we kissed…now?" His shot up and looked at her, both faces flushed. "It could be like research. We wouldn't even share it with anyone. It can be our secret… as friends."

"Yeah, that way when we do find something to kiss we can… actually know what to do without mucking things up. Yeah, yeah. I like it." She walked back to sit down. "So, n-now?"

"If you want to-"

"I do!" Somehow, their fingers interlaced. "Do you?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have suggested it, Ron." Her voice was quiet.

"So, on three." She nodded in agreement. He lifted his hand that was not on hers and pointed one finger. "One." His second finger pointed along the first one. "Two." He paused briefly and licked his lips. "Three."

He dropped his hand and leaned forward. They bumped noses, but continued on their destination. Their lips met. It was gentle. Ron squeezed her hand that he held while her lose hand was placed on his cheek. They remained that way: eyes closed, lips together, and hands held. Slowly, they parted. His eyes fluttered open first.

"How was it?" He asked, still gripping her hand.

"It was…" She opened her eyes to look at him. "It was nice. You?"

"Terrific." He breathed.

"Well, good. Um…" She stood up and walked to the door. "Good night."

"Night… 'Mione." He said softly and watched her leave.

* * *

><p>He walked alongside Harry while talking. Like always, his mind was in other places. Like always, his mind was on Hermione. They were getting somewhere. This excited Ron more than anything. He, Ron Weasley, had kissed her, Hermione Granger. She was <em><strong>his<strong>__._ Well, maybe. _We haven't talked about the kiss, but she asked me to Slughorn's party. Maybe she just felt bad I wasn't included. Yeah, that's probably it. But she seemed happy and she batted her eyes like crazy in class. Bloody hell, she's more confusing than Snape's lessons! _

Harry and Ron turned the corner, only to run into Ginny and Dean. His mind was no longer on Hermione. He went off, not paying attention to anything that he said. His baby sister was kissing Dean, his roommate. This was disgusting. How did she even know how to kiss? Sure, she was more experienced than him and had been for awhile, but this was wrong! This was something a scarlet woman would behave like. _**Right? **_His mind ran rapid with thoughts and images. He could barely hear what Ginny was saying.

"Hermione snogged Krum!" There it was; the one thing that caught his attention.

Was it even true? He asked Harry, but Harry was no help. She had told him she didn't kiss him! She had _**lied**__! How dare she lie to me! How dare she… use me for a kiss! I believed her! I actually was stupid enough to think she wanted more! I have got to find someone else! I have got to move on! I have got to…make HER jealous! Yeah, that's what I'll do!_

"Hi, Ron!"

"Wha-oh. Hi, Lavendar." Ron went back to staring at the fire place lost in thought. _Wait, since when does Lavendar Brown say hi to me?_

* * *

><p>I always thought that Hermione never really kissed Krum, but Ginny just said she did in order to get to Ron. So, no, I did not make it to where Hermione would lie to Ron.<p>

I hope you enjoyed! Happy New Year!

Please read and review!


End file.
